Harmony
by echo2794
Summary: Its a fact that Konan is an angel. However she still has human needs that need to be fulfilled. Luckily Pein is there to help her calm her stress and please her mind and body ; PeinXKonan


Yes, I know I should be working on My Angel and no I am not close to finishing the next chapter. However I will finish over my regents break I have next week and I really wanted to type this story since I did it so long ago and I thought it was really good. I just never had a chance to publish it. I kind of think of this as background info on how Konan and Pein got together in My Immortal XD We all know there all lovey in that story XD

**(I DONT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY)**

* * *

Harmony 

She couldn't help it. I mean, who could blame her? They've been best friends for so long it's only human nature to begin to want more then friendship. That was the only problem though. He wasn't human in his own eyes. He was a prophet, a god. She was his angel. She cursed herself quietly as she watched him work. Her frustrations only stayed surfaced in her mind for a moment. They have been close for so long he could always feel what she felt. He could practically see what she did every moment. She froze as still as ice when his pen stopped moving across one of the many sheets of paperwork flooding his mahogany desk. He shuffled and she stayed still. She steadied her breath, trying to seem normal.

"Konan," Her name flowed like a stream from his lips. His deep, commanding voice made her heart stutter and her lips quake with want.

"Yes Pein?" She said politely. She kept to his public name since they were still in his work hours. He turned slightly in his chair, his ringed grey eyes met her peaceful cerulean blue ones. Her cheeks warmed as she stared at the softness in his eyes only witnessed by her.

"Come," His beautiful voice said. His hand moved from his leg to the desk before him and moved a few pile of papers to the side. He patted the desk there, signaling her to sit. Her legs automatically flowed by instinct to listen to him and she sat carefully, crossing her legs and sitting elegantly like she was supposed to be.

"What's been troubling you?" He said, he never wasted his time with the luxury of small talk. Her fingers touched the red cloud centered on her cloak nervously. How could she explain it to him? She's been with him since they were young children and she was pretty sure he never was interested nor did he learn about how to love a woman or even what to do with her to please her needs correctly. But she also knew she could never lie to Pein. And she really did have human desires that needed to be filled. She wasn't perfect.

His eyes stayed locked on hers. No where in his eyes did she skepticism or judgment. He knew she would only speak the truth to him. She knew she could trust him to understand. He wondered idly why she seemed so nervous. Finally her lips parted to speak.

"Lately, I have felt as if I am human." She said. Her voice was confident but her fingers shook in her lap. He nodded reassuringly.

"How so?" His voice stayed at a low monotone.

"I think I may have fallen victim to the unnecessary wants humans consider general needs. I feel love, want, embarrassment, nervousness, and even lust." She said. Her eyes drifted downwards until his finger brushed lightly down her cheek and stroked below her jaw.

"You have huh?" His voice stayed low but beneath his usual demanding tone laid something she had never heard pass his lips before.

"Yes my lord. Are you angered? Do these…wants count as a sin?" she said. She knew she was starting to ramble but she felt too much guilt. Pein had been there for so long and her stupid emotions were ruining it. His pupils stayed perfectly linked to hers but they softened dramatically. His left hand left the cold desk to brush across the warm skin on her neck. She leaned her head to the side and gave him access to her flawless skin.

"Of course not. You have been an angel for some time. Did you really believe uncontrollable things such as these would lessen my opinion of you? My poor, foolish Konan," He said. A very rare smile just barely touched his lips. Konan's heart felt like it had grown ten times bigger.

"Thank you," She said genuinely. She touched his hand that rested on her cheek.

"Of course. We do still have one problem though." He said. Her eyes widened slightly.

"What is it?" She asked. Her mind was frantically searching for what could have been amiss.

"Well, we have established that I a fine with your new needs correct? So, now we must fulfill them in order to calm you stresses." He said. She blinked in confusion.

"How?" She said. She was almost positive he didn't know how to fulfill her needs. Her eyes followed his movements as her hands rubbed up and down her arms, giving her shivers. His lips traveled to his neck and brushed against her soft skin. He lightly bit on her pale neck, causing her breath to hitch in her throat and then quicken. He laid his hand on her chest and pressed her back to the desk. She uncrossed her legs and turned her head to the side as he continued his lustful kisses on her neck and he stood from his chair and hovered his upper body above her. Her breaths turned into light moans and her eyes sealed shut. She could feel her heart quicken with his as they fell in sync with each other. She pressed her upper body to his like a strong magnet was pulling her to his masculine form. Her body fit like a key into his. Every curve of hers fit into his perfectly. She embraced him and wrapped her legs around his waist. They pressed their bodies tightly together and their breaths fell in sync as well. They enjoyed the perfection of their embrace and laid still for a few moments.

"Nagato?" Konan whispered, her voice so polite and smooth it didn't interrupt the perfection. She kept her voice quiet since she spoke his true name.

"Konan?" He responded.

"Where did you learn how to please a woman?" She asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei." He said. They laughed together for the first time in ages. Their hearts felt so heavy with happiness that they haven't felt in ages. There lips met and their bodies moved together gracefully. She knew he couldn't give her this often. At least, not yet. Things like this were forbidden between god and angel until love is proven. She did know, however, that she would never need to stress over human necessities again. He would always fulfill her needs just as he did that whole night.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and plz review! I need some feedback because I want to know if its good. Im thinking of making more one-shots on the side of my main story. Thanks all :D


End file.
